yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine (Retired)
'First Name' Jasmine 'Last Name' Silvers 'IMVU Name' ForgottenFallenRhage 'Nicknames' Jas Age 07/09/2111 24 Gender Female 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 60 kg 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Jasmine is the flirting type, she loves fooling around with pretty much everyone, man ore women she doesn’t care. She’s pretty much addicted to it and if you let her in she’ll do almost anything to make you happy and feel good about yourself just so that she can use you to make herself happy. However if there’s one thing she can’t stand, it’s being turned down. That’s pretty much like digging your own grave with her. She won’t kill just for that, but she has a big temper and is easily pissed on this subject. Playing hard to get to get into this girls pants is a very stupid move. However, bad-boys is a major turn on for her, she loves a man that puts up a fight, as long as they don’t push her away. Telling her off and calling her names is one thing, but to tell her to go fuck herself is a stupid move that could, in a worst case scenario, get you killed. 'Clan & Rank' Utsukushii Clan (Beauty Clan)http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Utsukushii_Clan 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Dancer 'Fighting Stlye' Jujitsu and street fighting 'Weapon of Choice' Guns and knives Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Jasmine’s father was American, he mother was from Japan. They met when he was on a vacation in Tokyo, where they fell in love, after which she moved to the states to marry him. After her father got fired from his job he got depressed and hit the bottle until Jasmine was 5, where he got killed by a thug after being robbed. Her mother worked 3 jobs to make things run around at home, pretty much leaving Jasmine to herself, until she turned 7 where her mother was raped and killed in an ally not far from where they lived. Since then Jasmine has been on her own and quickly got to mingling with the wrong crowd, such as gangsters, pushers, street fighters and street racers, so she pretty much grew up in that environment, and is used to mingling with gangsters and Yakuza members. When she hit 18, she got a job at the local strip club as a dancer and she’s been in the business ever since. She quickly learned to use her looks and charm to pick up guys and make them do stuff for her, a skill she’s been perfecting for 6 years now. When turning 21 she got a job as a dancer in a club where she could actually keep most of her clothing on, and she’s been working there ever since. She got involved with gangs about a year ago where she picked up a guy in town who dealt drugs, she found it fun and entertaining and has been sticking with it ever since. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' 1: Chairwomen Yuri 2: